Dark Dragon Blade
"The evil Dark Dragon Blade... a legendary sword carved out of the bones of a black dragon. It brought plague and death to the world during the age of ancient myth. It has been sealed by those of the Dragon Lineage since the beginning of history because of its incredible capacity for evil, made possible by the souls of the vanquished black dragons that dwell within it. It is said that if the Blade's seal were to be broken it would gather the hatred and evil of mankind and confer it on the one who wields it, transforming him into the Devil Incarnate" - Ninja Gaiden The Dark Dragon Blade (魔刀「黒龍丸 Matou Kokuryuumaru; Lit. ''Demon Sword Black Dragon'') is the sister Blade to the Dragon Sword. It was carved out of the bones of the legendary Dark Dragon after its defeat by the ninja of the Dragon Lineage. The power of the Dark Dragon Blade grows with each killing that occurs within its vicinity. When an evil person wields it, it gathers the evil of all humanity and confers it upon the wielder, turning them into a manifestation of the Devil on Earth. Game Appearances Ninja Gaiden (2004) The events of Ninja Gaiden (and thus Ninja Gaiden Black and Ninja Gaiden Sigma) are centered around the Dark Dragon Blade. The blade is under the guardianship of the Hayabusa ninja clan, decendants of the Dragon Lineage, but is stolen by Doku, Lord of the Greater Fiends. Ryu Hayabusa attempts to stop Doku from departing with the malevolent weapon, but is struck down and Doku departs with it to the Vigoor Empire. Pursued by a revived and vengeful Ryu, the blade is empowered by the death of every opponent Ryu cuts down in his search for it. Tracking the sword to the Holy Vigoor Emperor, Ryu finds that the blade has been feasting upon the Emperor, attempting to transform him into a terrible fiend. The nearly-completely transformed Emperor confronts Ryu in his lair, a lava-filled cavern. Defeating the Emperor, Ryu escapes the cavern with the Dark Dragon Blade and struggles to rendezvous with Rachel, a Vigoorian fiend hunter, who waits to rescue him. Ryu throws the blade up and out of the cavern to free his hands for the climb out of the fiery pit, and it lands at the feet of the Dark Disciple and his informant, Gamov. Gamov had been tracking the Dark Dragon Blade as well. The Disciple murders Gamov with the blade, and this treacherous killing unleashes the true ferocity and destructive potential of the weapon. The Disciple reveals himself to be Murai, Ryu's uncle and master of the Shadow ninja clan, who had orchestrated the attack on the Hayabusa clan village and the theft of the Dark Dragon Blade. The Dark Dragon consumes Murai, transforming him into "the Devil Incarnate." Ryu and Murai fight each other, but the Dark Dragon cannot prevail against Ryu's True Dragon Sword. Murai is defeated and drops the Dark Dragon Blade, then falls to his doom into the blazing pit of the Emperor's lair. Ryu wedges the blade under his left foot and, with a swift motion, kicks the blade up and smashes it into tiny fragments with the True Dragon Sword. Unlocking The Dark Dragon Blade The Dark Dragon Blade is an unlockable item in Ninja Gaiden, obtainable by completing the story mode twice, the second time starting with the final save from the first. In Ninja Gaiden Black and Ninja Gaiden Sigma, the weapon can be unlocked by finding all Golden Scarabs and giving them to Muramasa the blacksmith. He will give the weapon to you in return for bringing him all the scarabs.